Shin Kagamine Len
by Kimagure 'Aya' Author
Summary: Kagamine Len, menghadapi suatu masalah yang dapat menghancurkan kehidupannya sebagai Penyanyi. Di saat tak ada seorang pun yang mau mengulurkan tangan mereka kepadanya, dia pun pergi, meninggalkan rasa penyesalan di hati orang-orang yang tadinya berkhianat kepadanya. Hingga akhirnya... Len pun kembali, tapi... dia bukanlah Kagamine Len yang dulu lagi...


**A/N: **Konnichiwa Minna-san~ ^^ Saia Fukuhara Aya! Author baru di fandom ini nyo! Yoroshiku! *gaya yankee (plak! Salah woi!)* Hehe, akhirnya kesampaian juga saia bikin fic Vocaloid, setelah berpusing ria memikirkan cerita yang cocok, sebuah fanart berhasil memberi saia sebuah ide nyo~ XD Fufu, memang ide cerita saia ini agak gaje, tapi semoga minna suka ya~, dan jangan lupa review~ *plak!* fufu, nah, karena saia udah kebanyakan ngomong, langsung saja… HAPPY READING MINNA!

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid belong to Crypton Future Media, Utaite belong to orang aslinya, all song that appear in this fic belong to Vocaloid and Utaite

**Warning: **OOC, gaje, abal, nista, de el el

**Shin Kagamine Len**

Di sebuah gedung Rumah Sakit, lebih tepatnya di depan pintu masuknya, seorang remaja laki-laki berambut pirang tampak tengah memandangi amplop warna cokelat yang ada di tangannya.

Ekspresi wajahnya tidak bisa ditebak, ekspresi bingung, sedih, frustrasi, semuanya bergabung menjadi satu.

Sesekali remaja pirang itu menghela nafas panjang sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

'_Hah… aku harus bilang apa pada semuanya…?_' batin remaja pirang itu.

Karena terlalu larut dalam pikirannya, remaja pirang itu tidak menyadari kalau ada 2 orang siswi SMP yang tengah berbisik-bisik sambil melihat ke arahnya.

Perlahan-lahan, kedua siswi SMP itu berjalan mendekati remaja pirang itu, membuat sang Remaja pirang pun langsung berbalik menghadap mereka karena merasa ada yang mendekatinya.

"Anoo… a-apakah kau Kagamine Len-kun, penyanyi dari agensi Vocaloid?" tanya seorang siswi pada remaja pirang yang ternyata adalah penyanyi Shota favorit kita, Kagamine Len!

"Ah, iya aku memang Kagamine Len," jawab Len sambil tersenyum ke arah 2 siswi SMP tadi, membuat mereka langsung ber"kyaaa" ria.

"B-boleh kami minta tanda tanganmu?" tanya siswi yang satu lagi sambil menyodorkan sebuah kertas dan pulpen.

"Tentu saja boleh!" kata Len, dia pun langsung mengambil kertas dan pulpen itu, dan menandatangani kertasnya.

Kedua siswi SMP tadi pun kembali ber"kyaaa" ria begitu Len memberikan kertas dengan tanda tangannya itu, membuat Len jadi sweatdrop melihat mereka berdua.

"Oh iya, Len-kun sedang apa di Rumah Sakit? Jangan-jangan kau sakit ya?!" tanya siswi yang meminta tanda tangan tadi dengan ekspresi wajah khawatir.

"Daijoubu, aku hanya datang kesini untuk pemeriksaan kesehatan biasa kok, jadi kalian tidak usah khawatir," jawab Len sambil tersenyum ceria, membuat kedua siswi itu pun merasa lega.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, kami pasti akan datang ke konsermu Len-kun!" seru siswi yang pertama menyapanya tadi, dan kedua siswi itu pun pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Len, yang membalas lambaian tangan mereka.

Begitu kedua siswi tadi sudah tak terlihat lagi, senyuman di wajah Len pun menghilang.

Len kembali melihat ke arah amplop cokelat itu, lalu dia tersenyum…

Tapi… senyum yang ditunjukkannya… adalah senyuman yang penuh dengan kesedihan…

"Konser… ya... apa aku masih bisa mengadakan konser, dan bernyanyi seperti biasa ya…" gumam Len dengan sangat pelan.

"_Maaf Kagamine-san, sepertinya… anda tak akan bisa lagi menyanyi…"_

**XxSHINxX**

Len menatap ke arah pemandangan di luar jendela taksi yang dinaikinya dengan tatapan mata kosong.

Kata-kata Dokter yang tadi didatanginya terus menari-nari dalam pikirannya.

"_Maaf Kagamine-san, sepertinya… anda tak akan bisa lagi menyanyi…"_

'_Kenapa… kenapa hal ini harus terjadi padaku…?' _batin Len sambil meremas rambut pirangnya yang kini berantakan tak karuan karena terlalu sering dia remas.

Kemudian, ingatannya kembali memutar kejadian 3 hari yang lalu…

**Flashback**

Tak lama lagi, "Vocaloid Winter Concert ~Christmast Special~" akan segera dimulai.

Karena itulah, semua penyanyi dari agensi Vocaloid pun rajin berlatih setiap hari agar mereka bisa menampilkan pertunjukkan yang terbaik di konser mereka nanti.

Hari ini pun, latihan kembali diadakan.

Semuanya tampak tengah berlatih dengan serius, mulai dari berlatih gerakan dance, menghafal lirik lagu, dan lain-lain.

Karena konsernya sudah semakin dekat, mereka tidak boleh main-main lagi, dan suasana latihan pun benar-benar serius.

Sementara semuanya tengah serius berlatih, ada satu orang yang tampak tengah murung di pojokkan, bahkan dia mengeluarkan aura gelap yang membuat siapapun tidak berani mendekatinya.

"Anoo… Len, tolong jangan mengeluarkan aura yang gelap begitu, orang-orang ketakutan loh," kata Kagamine Rin, kakak kembar dari Kagamine Len itu.

Mendengar kata-kata kakaknya, Len pun langsung menghilangkan aura gelap yang ada di sekelilingnya, dan duduk menghadap kakaknya.

"Habis… padahal konsernya tinggal sebentar lagi, tapi sudah seminggu ini, tenggorokanku terasa sakit sekali kalau dipakai menyanyi, kalau begini, aku kan tidak bisa tampil dengan maksimal," kata Len dengan ekspresi wajah sedih.

Melihat adik kembarnya yang sedang sedih itu, Rin pun jadi merasa kasihan.

Seminggu yang lalu, Len mengeluh pada Rin kalau tenggorokannya terasa sakit, Rin mengira kalau Len mungkin kena flu dan membelikan obat flu untuk Len.

Tapi, tetap saja kondisi tenggorokannya tidak membaik juga.

Bahkan kondisinya tambah parah karena Len harus berlatih untuk konser, lagu-lagu Len memang kebanyakan memiliki Pitch yang tinggi, sehingga dengan kondisi tenggorokan Len yang sekarang, dia jadi tidak bisa bernyanyi dengan baik.

Rin sudah meminta agar Len dibuatkan lagu dengan Pitch yang tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi ditolak karena jika pitch nya tidak tinggi, suara Len akan terdengar lebih berat dan tidak sesuai dengan Image Shota nya.

Mendengar alasannya, Rin sebenarnya merasa kesal, habis, orang-orang lebih mementingkan menjaga Image Len daripada memikirkan perasaan Len yang saat ini sedang kesusahan.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak usah merasa sedih, yang penting sekarang, kau harus berjuang dengan keras! Motto kita kan, "Kebahagiaan Fans adalah yang nomor SATU!" ya kan Len?" tanya Rin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum pada Len.

"…benar juga ya! Pokoknya ayo berjuang demi fans kita!" seru Len yang sudah kembali bersemangat.

Tiba-tiba, Len mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Meiko, Len pun segera berlari ke arah Meiko yang tengah bersama dengan Kaito dan Gakupo.

"Nah, sekarang kita akan melakukan gladi resik, kalian bertiga akan menyanyi sebagai VanaN'Ice, dan lagu yang akan kalian nyanyikan adalah "IMITATION BLACK", sekarang, ayo kalian langsung ke panggung dan bernyanyi," ujar Meiko.

Len, Kaito, dan Gakupo pun segera naik ke atas panggung dan bersiap untuk menyanyi.

"Len, kudengar tenggorokanmu sedang sakit ya? Apa tidak apa-apa kau menyanyikan lagu ini? Lagu ini kan sulit," tanya Kaito dengan ekspresi wajah khawatir.

"Daijoubu, aku pasti bisa kok," kata Len, berusaha menenangkan Kaito.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu loh Len, kalau tidak kuat bilang saja ya," kata Gakupo.

"Ha'I, aku mengerti," kata Len sambil tersenyum.

"Nah, kita mulai ya, One, Two, THREE!"

yuganda nichijō yurusare nai ai

itsuwari no kokoro

kuroku nuri tsubusareta fu kanzen na ai

shikkoku no sekai

zutto kimi ni ītakatta

tatta hitotsu no kotoba nano ni

osae kire nai shōdō ga

kowarete shimau no nara

aishi aisare kurui sōna hodo ni

amaku atsui kuchizuke wa IMITATION—

"UHUK! UHUK! UHUK!" tiba-tiba saja, Len terbatuk-batuk dengan keras hingga membuat orang-orang yang ada di tempat itu terkejut.

"Len! Daijoubu ka?! LEN!" seru Kaito sambil berlari ke arah Len.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memaksakan diri kan?!" teriak Gakupo yang juga langsung menghampiri Len.

"UHUK! UHUK! HOEEEK!" Len terus terbatuk-batuk hingga tenggorokannya terasa sakit sekali, dan dia pun muntah.

Kaito dan Gakupo yang saat itu berada di samping Len, benar-benar shock saat melihat cairan yang dimuntahkan Len, yang ternyata adalah…

…Darah…

Dikarenakan kondisi tubuh Len yang sedang lemah, ditambah lagi dengan shock yang diterimanya begitu melihat darah keluar dari mulutnya, Len pun merasa pusing sekali, dan akhirnya dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

Untunglah Kaito menangkap tubuh Len dengan sigap, sehingga tubuh Len tidak terbentur lantai.

"LEN!" teriak Rin yang panik begitu melihat adik kembarnya itu pingsan, dia lari mendekati Len, dan menggenggam tangan Len.

"Len.. Len…" tangis Rin.

"Rin, jangan menangis! Yang penting, sekarang kita bawa Len ke Rumah Sakit!" kata Kaito sambil menggendong Len ala bridal style dan langsung berlari keluar dari ruang latihan, diikuti oleh Gakupo dan Rin.

**XxSHINxX**

Di sebuah ruangan yang serba putih, dengan beberapa alat Rumah Sakit yang ada di sekitarnya.

Tampaklah Len yang sedang tertidur di tempat tidur ruangan yang ternyata adalah kamar rawat di sebuah Rumah Sakit.

Len tampak tertidur dengan nyenyak sekali, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya jadi tidak tega membangunkannya, dan malahan ingij terus melihat wajah tidurnya yang manis itu.

Sayangnya, pemilik dari wajah tidur yang manis itu, mulai terbangun.

Perlahan-lahan, Len membuka kedua kelopak matanya, menunjukkan sepasang mata biru cerah yang indah.

Len melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan ekspresi wajah bingung.

'_Lho? Bukannya tadi aku sedang latihan ya…? Tapi kok, aku bisa ada disini…?_' batin Len.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat kembali saat dia sedang berlatih, tiba-tiba tenggorokannya terasa sakit sekali, dia pun batuk-batuk lalu muntah, dan yang dia muntahkan adalah…

Len membelalakkan matanya begitu dia mengingat saat darah segar keluar dari mulutnya.

'_K-kenapa aku bisa sampai muntah darah…? S-sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi padaku…?' _batin Len.

Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya yang putih bersih itu, lalu menyentuh lehernya yang tak kalah putih.

'_Aku… takut…'_

"LEEEEEEEEN!" lamunan Len pun sirna saat Rin mendobrak pintu kamar rawatnya dengan kencang, dan langsung berlari ke arahnya.

"Len, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah ada bagian tubuhmu yang sakit? Atau kepalamu pusing?" tanya Rin bertubi-tubi, membuat Len sweatdrop karena dia tak diberi kesempatan menjawab.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi lain kali jangan asal mendobrak pintu ya, bisa gawat kalau pintunya sampai rusak," kata Len yang masih sweatdrop.

"Ah… aku terlalu panik, ahaha!" kata Rin sambil memukul pelan kepalanya.

"Hei Rin, adikmu kan sedang sakit, jadi jangan berisik," kata Gakupo sambil berjalan masuk ke kamar rawat Len.

"Gomen nee Gakupo, gara-gara aku, latihannya jadi berantakan," kata Len sambil menundukkan kepalanya, sedih.

"Kau tidak usah memikirkan itu Len, sekarang, kau harus lebih mementingkan kesehatanmu," kata Kaito yang masuk ke kamar sambil membawa semangkuk sup yang tampak hangat.

Kaito memberikan sup itu kepada Len, dan Len menerimanya setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Len kepada ke 3 orang yang ada di kamar rawatnya itu.

"Tadi Dokter sudah memeriksamu, tapi hasilnya baru akan keluar 3 hari lagi, oh iya, karena kondisimu tidak terlalu buruk, besok kau sudah boleh pulang kok, tapi dokter menganjurkan agar kau jangan latihan dulu, dan kau harus istirahat di rumah," ujar Kaito, menjawab pertanyaan Len.

"Tapi… latihannya…?"

"Kau ini! Sudah pingsan begitu masih saja memikirkan latihan! Pokoknya kau harus istirahat! Mengerti?!" seru Gakupo dengan keras, membuat Len merasa kalau jantungnya bisa copot saat itu juga.

"Ha-Ha'i.. aku mengerti…" jawab Len.

"Kalau begitu, kami akan pergi dulu ya, kau habiskan supmu, lalu tidurlah, agar kau cepat sembuh," kata Kaito sambil berjalan menuju pintu, bersama dengan Gakupo dan Rin.

"Sampai besok ya Len~," kata Rin, sebelum dia menutup pintu kamar Len, dan pergi.

**Skip 3 hari kemudian**

"Ittekimasu!" seru Len sambil berjalan keluar dari rumahnya.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana hasil pemeriksaan tubuh Len keluar, dan sekarang, Len bermaksud untuk pergi ke Rumah Sakit untuk mengambil hasilnya.

Sebenarnya, Rin mau menemani Len, tapi dia mendapat pekerjaan mendadak, sehingga Len pun harus pergi sendiri.

Meski khawatir, Rin pun membiarkan Len pergi sendiri, setelah Len bilang kalau dia tidak akan kenapa-napa.

"Taksi!" seru Len sambil melambaikan tangannya pada sebuah taksi yang tengah melaju.

Taksi itu pun berhenti di depan Len, dan Len langsung masuk ke dalamnya.

"Tolong antar aku ke Tokyo Hospital ya," kata Len kepada Supir Taksi itu.

Taksi itu pun langsung melaju ke arah Tokyo Hospital, dan sembari menunggu, Len sibuk menghafalkan lirik lagu yang akan dinyanyikannya di konser nanti.

'_Wah, pitch di bagian ini tinggi juga, kemarin aku sampai masuk Rumah Sakit karena menyanyikan lagu dengan pitch terlalu tinggi, semoga saja kondisiku sudah sehat kembali begitu konsernya dimulai,' _batin Len.

Tak lama kemudian, taksi yang ditumpangi Len pun sampai di Tokyo Hospital.

Setelah membayar taksinya, Len langsung masuk ke gedung Rumah Sakit, pergi menuju ke Ruangan Dokter yang memeriksanya 3 hari yang lalu.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu Ruangan Dokternya, Len agak ragu untuk melangkahkan kakinya dan masuk ke dalam.

'_Uuh… rasanya jadi takut kalau-kalau hasil pemeriksaannya ternyata buruk, duh… masuk tidak ya… h-harus masuk! Aku harus masuk!' _batin Len.

Pelan-pelan, Len mengetuk pintu ruangan itu, dan masuk begitu mendengar kata-kata "Silahkan masuk" dari dalam ruangan.

Di dalam ruangan itu, tampaklah seorang laki-laki berambut cokelar, berkulit tan, dan berusia kira-kira 26 tahun, dialah Dokter yang 3 hari lalu memeriksa Len, Arata Ryuu.

"Silahkan duduk Kagamine-san," kata Dokter Arata sambil mempersilahkan Len untuk duduk.

Len pun menarik sebuah kursi yang berada di depan meja Dokter Arata, dan duduk di kursi itu.

Dokter Arata lalu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop cokelat dari laci mejanya, dan memberikan amplop itu pada Len.

"Silahkan anda lihat dulu hasilnya, dan jika anda mau, saya akan menjelaskan lebih detail mengenai kondisi anda.

Len menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti, dan perlahan-lahan, dia membuka amplop cokelat itu, dan mengambil kertas yang ada di dalamnya.

Suasana di tempat itu pun tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi, karena Len dan Dokter Arata tidak bicara sepatah katapun.

"…." Tiba-tiba, Len menggebrak meja Dokter Arata, dan menatap Dokter Arata dengan ekspresi wajah tak terima.

"Ini tidak mungkin Dok! Hasilnya pasti salah tidak mungkin aku—"

"Kami sudah memeriksanya berkali-kali, dan hasilnya tetap sama, menurut hasil pemeriksaan kami, ada sebuah TUMOR yang tumbuh di pita suara anda, dan hal itu menyebabkan anda merasakan ketidak nyamanan di tenggorokan anda, dan jika dibiarkan, tumor itu akan terus membesar, dan anda akan mengalami kesulitan saat menelan makanan dan bernafas, untuk mencegah hal itu, anda harus dioperasi, agar kami bisa mengambil tumor itu," ujar Dokter Arata dengan panjang lebar.

"T-tapi… b-bagaimana dengan pita suaraku…? A-apakah, aku masih bisa bernyanyi?" tanya Len.

"Maaf Kagamine-san, sepertinya… anda tak akan bisa lagi menyanyi…"

**End of Flashback**

'_Aku… takkan bisa menyanyi lagi…' _batin Len.

Hanya dengan memikirkannya saja, sudah membuatnya merasa benar-benar sedih, apalagi jika hal itu terjadi?

Tapi… jika tidak dioperasi, kondisinya akan memburuk, dan akhirnya dia juga tidak bisa menyanyi lagi.

"Apa… yang harus kulakukan…?" tanya Len, kepada dirinya sendiri…

Perlahan-lahan, hujan pun mulai turun, bersamaan dengan air mata yang mengalir dari mata biru Kagamine Len, yang mulai kehilangan cahayanya…

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**A/N: **Saa minna, bagaimana pendapat minna-san mengenai fic ini? Baguskah? Ancurkah? Atau ada yang harus saia perbaiki? Nah, agar saia bisa tau pendapat minna-san tachi, tolong beri fic ini review ya nyo~

Sekian dulu untuk chapter pertama fic ini, sampai jumpa di chapter 2 "Shin Kagamine Len" ya~

Our Heart will Always be a Syncron

Kimagure 'Aya' Author


End file.
